Distributed networks generally have access to more computing resources and can therefore perform complicated processing tasks relatively efficiently. Additionally, applications that reside on distributed networks may be frequently updated and, as such, tend to incorporate newer functionality. Due to these factors, many services that were once performed on a local device are now performed using a remote device that may be part of a distributed network. However, remote services are generally implemented such that they can be used by many different clients. Because of this, generalized remote services may not have access to information that can be used to provide a high degree of personalization for a specific user. Furthermore, in many situations, personal data on a client device cannot be transferred to the remote device. Therefore, it is difficult to utilize remote services in a manner to perform personalized tasks for an individual.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.